


[Podfic] Inlay with Squares of Gold the Winter Night

by AceOfTigers



Series: The Accidental Warlord and His Pack [Podfics] [35]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTigers/pseuds/AceOfTigers
Summary: Podfic ofInlay with Squares of Gold the Winter Nightby inexplicifics.Author's Summary:Jaskier's first four winter solstices in Kaer Morhen — the nights are long and cold, but the company is warm.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The Accidental Warlord and His Pack [Podfics] [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731646
Comments: 24
Kudos: 45





	[Podfic] Inlay with Squares of Gold the Winter Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Inlay with Squares of Gold the Winter Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202397) by [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/pseuds/inexplicifics). 



  
  


### Details

 **Length:** 00:06:51  
**Size:** 4.6 MB

### Streaming & Hosting

  
**Right-click and choose "save as" to download:** [[Podfic] Inlay with Squares of Gold the Winter Night - MP3](https://archive.org/download/witcher-the-accidental-warlord-and-his-pack-35/Witcher_TheAccidentalWarlordAndHisPack35_InlayWithSquaresOfGoldTheWinterNight_byInexplicifics.mp3)

### Credits

 **Cover artist:** AceOfTigers  
**Work skin:** adapted from [Azdaema's AO3-Skin_Podfic](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/tree/master/version%201)  


**Author's Note:**

> Best wishes to all of you this season, and like inex, I hope that the coming year is easier on all of us.
> 
> Thank you for all of your comments and kudos, which have brought me so much joy this year as I finally began posting and producing work after lurking for so long.  
> [Tumblr](https://aceoftigers.tumblr.com/)


End file.
